Fatherhood
by Kellise
Summary: The story follows a human-daddy hybrid in his quest in Rapture... This story will contain blood, gore, and flashbacks that will contain mild but brief lemons at times. Reviews would be nice, but for most i m writing this for me.
1. Weekly bills

_"I didn`t mean what I said" Causes him to think about everything, every truth and lie in the play of lives. "I love you" is a phrase, that crackles with potential, almost becomes inaudible. "What?" The meaning is become`s almost unknowable, something that has to be checked. The pause is almost unbearable...did he hear right? Was it just hope and tiredness? "I love you." Did you ever think that hope could kill? "Got to go...text you...in a second" She doesn`t know where he`s going. She doesn`t need to._

"Daddy? Daddy please!"  
I grip my head, everything`s spinning, all shades of purple, blue, green, red... yellow. I can barely pull myself together, but I do, because I can`t let the kid down and just die here in this hell. I stand as my armored form is pelleted with shots and hooks and quickly grab one neck, crushing it easily in my hand. I look around to see the crazed citizens of Rapture, their twisted and mutated forms surrounding us. My drill makes mincemeat of anything that gets close while my fire-bolts burn the unwary splicers stupid enough to stand in the open. I feel almost soothed as I hear Gabby`s laughing at the `Angels` dancing around `singing` about Daddy`s sparkles. The wonderful thing about the sisters is they don`t see this world but a happier, playful dream. Most of them fall while the rest flee in fear. The blood...the little rivers in the floor carry it, mixing with the tears, salt and grime of the water in the room. My moan echos as I pick Gabby up, running towards the exit and the good doctor. This shit is getting to much, and it`s about time I got my final fix before hitting the forges. The splicers left scream in dismay as I shut the door, putting Gabby out of reach. We walk for a while, reaching the hotel I was looking for.

I look out the window in the lobby only for it to look back into me, it see`s more then the bulky form in the divers suit, the `Daddy` suit. That`s what they call me, a Big Daddy for the Little Sisters. Stupid basted`s still haven`t managed to work out the difference with me and Gabby, the deeper bond and strength I have. It shows her little face, once so pretty, pale and with speckles of blood on it along with those eyes that drive them insane...those yellow, glowing eyes. My portholes flash brief purple looking at her before a sound sends them yellow. I turn to only see a metal bar and a new streams of water flowing into the room and simply ignore it. Water, after all, is Rapture`s home.

I walk up the stairs, old and worn though carpets show the wood, and turn the handle of the bedroom tiredly and walk in with Gabby holding my hand, removing my armor as I go. The door doesn`t need locking as my mine goes off, sealing outside from the inside. It feels good to be out of my suit for the first time in a week of harvesting, preparing. The sound of rubble falling shows the explosion worked as planned.

_"Don`t tell her, she doesn`t need to know, we can surprise her, she`ll be happy to see you" _

I moan and shake my head, hitting my hand into the wall. The wall politely bends around my fist...even the city didn`t want to hold against me...nothing held me together.  
"Daddy stop!" Apart from her, with her scolding little voice. The mirror behind her shows us, her lank greasy hair and my scared face with it`s glowing eyes. There`re dull red, tinged with green. No whites, no pupils. I know I look like a monster as much as I know how all the people here are monsters. She sits on my lap before my body even is fully on the bed and looks up at me with those pleading eyes. I go to say no but she cuts me off: "You promised me a story Daddy." She smiles up at me ever so sweetly, a charmer.

I lie back and pick her up, tickleing her slightly so she wiggles and laughs and simply reply to her begging plea for a story

"What now?" I can`t help but grin. Like most kids, she`s catchy and like the stupid father I am I simply can`t say no. She snuggles up to me.

"What about the ginger Daddy?" She asks, staring up.  
I grimace and look down "Again?" The third time in a row now.  
"She`s funny, but you never told me why she`s not here." she pouts, like it`s some big conspiracy. "Did she become a angel to?" Puppy eyes. The fucking Puppy eyes.  
"No" This kid seems to draw everything out of me "She...left."  
"Why?" I look down at her again, and give her the straight face  
"Must of known I was getting you" she hits me and pouts, knowing that I`m joking "Oww, quit it" I now owe the good doctor a good quiz on where Gabby learn`t to hit men There...  
"Look, sometimes when two people just don`t work out they have to separate Gab" I can`t help but frown and she notices before I do the blue tinge creeping into my eyes. I know when she hugs me because that's the only time she does.  
No matter how much you give up, I suppose you always have family.

_"Anything?" The pain is to much...the words...I can barely look up at them...cut in...my wrists... Sinner, Fool._

My armour lays in a heap on the floor, the plates repaired and replaced a thousand times. The helmet sits on the side board and watches our sleeping forms, keeping us safe. The eyes glow neon blue...


	2. Hotel Mornings

I wake up feeling alot better, like something had been lifted off my chest. The thought snaps my head down but much to my relief Gabs still there, sleeping soundly. I twist the black hair around my fingers idly.

_She turns her head and our lips meet, I melt...she`s everything I needed. For a moment of time, she carries me from my mind into her lips._

Shaking my head I look over at my armour, it`s heaped where it was left, the helmets ports dull black, waiting my input. I still can`t decide if my armour is a shield or prison; despite it`s protection getting it off feels amazing. I can`t help but dread the next few days of foot slogging though the halls of `Rapture`. Ryan had been such a vain man when he built this city, he thought he could control the powers in it. The man was later killed by his own son, under the effect of mind control plasmids. I chuckle slightly and poke Gabby. She moans and turns over while waving her hand at me, nearly hitting me in the face. I frown and pick her up by her feet, bouncing her up and down a little. Her eyes snap open as she giggles and screams in joy, her yellow eyes meeting my green. She bites my nose.

_I bite her lightly, playfully teasing with my tongue. She tickles me... _

I shake my head and frown. "What the hell Gabby" I say in my mock serious tone.  
She just laughs and pokes my forehead, seeing though my tone and trying to get free of my grip. I just drop her, knowing she won`t and can`t feel pain.  
"Is it time to find the angels Daddy?" I smile down at her.  
"Let me dress first eh?" I say amused, patting her head.  
As I walk over to and start to equip my armour I look in the mirror and see myself armour-less. The lanky kid I used to know is gone, the scar across my chest now traces across raw muscle, meeting my hair at my shoulder which has grown long and white. Gabby even has taken to brushing it for me... I blush, what would Coral think?

It takes me a mere three minutes for me to get suited up and ready. I light my hand with my trademark fire and Gabby thrown over my shoulder. I drill dash the door and rubble behind it sending a shower of dust and wood shards everywhere, causing Gabby to tell me to watch her hair. I can`t smell anything though the re-breather in my suit, but from what I got from the room it smells of rot, decay and blood. And salt, everywhere in this god dammed city smelt of salt. It was like a fething peanut factory for KP. I walk down the corridor, it`s dark and miserable in the hotel I decided to stay for the night, still wrecked but abandoned from a time when another Big Daddy came though. Subject Delta. The Doc told me about him... he was a hero to the sisters, saving the misunderstood from themselves. But to the evil? He was death. I laugh, Delta`s splicing provided alot of the data that was serving me so well, the man did more then he ever knew. His daughter was the reason I was here in this hell. Night in fecking shining armour, here to save the day! I walk out of The Sinclair Deluxe into The Drop, the poorest district in Rapture.

I needed to get to the underground, and that was going to take a bigger gun.


	3. Knock Knock

The door jams with a screeching halt, putting my teeth on edge. I balance my drill in the slight gap and hear a gasp on the other-side. I rev up the drill and shatter the door only to nearly get hit by a electro-bolt.  
"You wont get me you fucker!" A brief burst of fire from a machine gun clatter of the door frame that I take cover in, sheltering Gabby behind me.  
"You wont take Me to that basted, you wont!" I realise he`s screaming in fear.  
"Excuse me sir? Can we talk about who I am most dependently Not taking you to?" I scream back, my usual sarcastic tone biting back. That bolt had nearly fried my music player.  
"Wha-what?" He stops firing and pokes his head over cover at the same time I peak around. I notice my visor going green. (I presume it`s that top-hat he`s wearing, I always had soft spot for top-hats.)  
"Name`s Points! Who are you?" I shout back and can`t help but laugh as Gabby pokes her head around me and giggles at the strangely dressed...Splicer? Standing up, I slowly walk over, my drill mounted across my arm instead of on my hand so it points away from him with my hands in the air to show I am not carrying other weapons. Only briefly mind, I`m hardly surrendering to a lone splicer.  
"Names Leeroy, what sorta names `Points` for a Daddy?" He says amused  
"What sort of name is Leeroy for a bitch assed splicer?" I snap back laughing "Thought you was all called more dramatic things to be entirely honest. Ego problems?" I watch Gabby walk up to him before I can stop her, and he offers her a sweet out of his pocket... humbug. "You`re not going to attack her?" I say bemused.  
"Why would I? There was a safe limit you could splice to before you went insane ya know...most people was to power hungry to stop at the safe limit." He ruffles her hair and I sit by him, taking my helmet off. "It comes off?"  
"Not for all of us, but some. What was the limit?" This Leeroy stands quite short, with long brown hair and scars on his face. Like most of Rapture it looks like he`s seen alot better days.  
"Six points, Plasmids are one, tonics a half" He looks me down "I don`t think you`ll have a problem though Daddyo, Delta spliced to hell and never lost it, same with the alphas, fine till they lost their galls." I just nod quietly "Been making a living out of rapid attacks on splicers around the place, it`s enough to get by" I can`t place his accent, it sounds like a strange mix of Aussie and German.  
"What you got in that?" I nod at his arm  
"Aero Dash and Bolt" He looks down grimly and laughs bitterly "It gets me by, just about...why you here Points?"  
"I have to get somewhere, a couple of pick ups and then I`m getting out of Rapture."  
He looks at me surprised, even hopeful "Man... Can you... I need to get out of here" He shouts, desperate. I grab his arm quickly and snap back "Calm down! It`s fine, I`ll take you if you can hold your own"  
He nods, pulling his arm away from my loose grip, looking weak all of a sudden. I stand and put my helmet on, taking Gabby`s eager hand as Leeroy follows...

I fire a blast of ice into the splicer about to jump Leeroy, shattering him on the floor with my armour clad foot. I jump onto the side of a building clinging to the crumbling structure before unleashing a torrent of rivets and charged fire-bolts at the splicers defending the old store, knocking out a nearby water pump. Even though the helmets filters I can smell charred flesh as Leeroy uses the water to fry the front line. Gagging he stumbles back as a Brute chargers him causing Gabby to scream, putting me into a rage; I kick of the wall shattering it and charging into the foolish Brute`s back, tearing his spine with my drill, causing a hail of bone fragments to bounce of my visor.

_I can barely see her she`s so close, my vision blurs... _

I scream and throw the Brute into the enemy lines...just to see they have been crushed into a fine red haze and soup by the landfall of the building I pushed off.  
"Why..." I look to see Leeroy`s panting after the fight "Are we here?" he says annoyed "This is splicer H.Q in the Drop."  
"They keep a working `nade launcher here." Is my curt reply.  
He just looks at me unamused. We walk into the building as Gabby sings, echoing off the walls. A drop of blood drips into the nearby street vent, impacting in the clean water as flowing as a red taint back into the sea... it rises up.


	4. Sight Seeing

The door caves in easily as I charge though, setting my eyes on the room as Gabby hides along with Leeroy in the door way; the room has four brute splicers looking very surprised at me. I smile and set fire to the first before sending a Electro Bolt into the water the forth is stood in, burning him up and sending him flying across the room to my laughter, the dull grating sound echoing though the towering hallway, no doubt worming though the maze like corridors above the lobby. For a moment I watched a bullet scrape across my eye piece, flying up into the roof and punching though the glass roof; the shining sparkles of glass and water flying into the lobby.

Then a blur of red, my visor at times, blood at others, a screaming face, a burning sensation, a red liquid in my veins, a shock-wave, a fall. The second I`m down for is like a age, as time bends back into shape. It`s the funny bit, the return; the way you notice your ammo counters down and a smaller number of health kits. The way your friend looks at you like your insane, a monster and your daughter looks at her Hero. You learn to step away and take your path forward, because in Rapture we`re all monsters sooner or later. I mount the steps.

- - -  
-Recovering Log...  
-Please wait  
-Recovery complete  
-Opening  
TT: BT, the Father of yours is going to cross paths with CP.  
BT: Noted, he will not interfere with CP, do not alter plans.  
TT: CP will have better odds traveling though dark zones with the aid of Father.  
BT: No time, keep to plan.  
TT: Confirmed. You chose well.  
BT: And again...we all have regrets...  
-Log ends  
-Saving  
-Complete  
-Closing

About half way up Gabby starts muttering on my shoulder, giggling and talking to herself. Then that tune, the one she always does.  
"Stop" Leeroy follows the order and takes a knee in a door way. If wearing a helmet allowed you to raise your eyebrow I would of done, Leeroy clearly had miltary training from what I was seeing of him...  
But how does a grunt get to Rapture?  
"Yeah Points?"  
"We got a Daddy on it`s way" He just sighs.

It`s a known fact in Rapture if the floors shakin` you got one of two things coming your way. The first is a armed walking tank that at the slightest aggression will rip you a new one. The Second? Is a armed walking tank that will rip you apart because it`s lost it`s mind, Alphas. The original prototype Protectors we`re bonded to a single sister, and programmed to go comatose upon losing that sister...but the human body is strong, and sometimes lived on without anything but the urge to kill the ones (and anything that looks remotely like the ones) that took their sister. An old story in the Drop is if you take their helmets off you`ll see the ghost of the person trapped in the suit... bullshit, but no one takes the chance. I raise an eyebrow as the Daddy walks around the corner.

He`s like me, a Alpha armor...but alone and sane. Two factors that should be impossible. He walks by without a word, without a glance. I look at his hand.  
"Good luck Sigma." I don`t know to this day why I said it... but if felt right, and when he turned around he did something that threw us all off. As he walked away I smiled inside, and at Leeroy`s expression.

So, we got the Launcher.


End file.
